<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mick Rory Imagines by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387819">Mick Rory Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Mick Rory imagines, prompts and oneshots from my Tumblr account.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mick Rory / Reader, Mick Rory / You, Mick Rory x You, Mick rory x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We need the key.” Ray explained over the coms. <br/>“Which is where exactly?” Martin asked nervously. He and Jaxs had stayed behind on the ship with Rip while the rest of the team moved on. It had been a simple in and out job. You’d be look out, Sara would kick ass and Ray would help Snart and Rory steal the item Rip needed.</p><p>“Urm. It’s in that biker dudes jacket.” Ray muttered. Leonard and Mick both looked at the man in tandem while Sara sighed.<br/>“Well that’s just made things easier.”<br/>“Oh! I’ve got this. Just picking a pocket.” Before Sara could stop you, you’d rushed off. Leonard and Mick looked at each other back at you. Bumping into the man you laughed and apologised, starting to walk away, you thought you’d gotten away with it. Until he grabbed at you arm and yanked the hand that was clutching the key in it.</p><p>With a nervous laugh you kicked him and yanked your arm free. Which resulted in a huge brawl breaks out. “Nice distraction kid!” Snart said as he took the key from you. He and Mick headed to the back room.  You fought your way towards the door where Ray was ducking and dodging punches.<br/>“So much for being inconspicuous.” Sara grunted. You paused as you saw her flipping a man twice her size over her arm and slam him on the floor.<br/>“Woah!”<br/>“Watch out (Y/N)!” Ray yelled. Turning you spotted the man you’d stolen the key from charging at you.</p><p>You froze in panic, until Mick slammed his fist into the guys face. He planted the box Rip had been after in your hands and you clutched onto it. “Come on kid, we got it, let's get out of here.” Looking over at Sara you saw Snart nearby fighting off another man.  “Haircut, get us a way out of here!”<br/>Ray managed to help Mick get you towards the door. The three of you burst out of the bar, shortly followed by Snart and Sara. One man started running and you and before anyone else could react you shoved the box up to defend your face, accidently winding the guy as you slammed it into his chest when he collided with you. He let out a wheeze as he collapsed on the floor.<br/>“Nicely done.” Sara congratulated you as she pried the box from your hands. Ray gave you a friendly pat on the shoulder as you headed back to the ship. “We’ll have to give you a few fighting tips, you’ll be good.” She offered. </p><p> </p><p>*******************</p><p>“Ok we have a problem.” Sara declared as she walked over to Snart and Jax. Jax had been looking over one of the screens, trying to understand the ship better. When Sara stopped next to them the only inclination Snart gave that he acknowledged her was a slight tilt of his head.<br/>“Rip wanted Snart to break into a building to retrieve a dangerous artifact. (Y/N) got the message instead and… has gone to get it. We need to go and help her.” Sara explained quickly.<br/>“I can’t, I need to fix the ship and Gray is with Rip and Ray.” Jax said nervously.<br/>“Can you run recon with us?”<br/>“Yeah of course, I’ll see what Gideon has on the building.”<br/>“Snart. By some miracle (Y/N) hasn’t triggered the alarms but still managed to get in. She’s not sure how to disarm the security case…”<br/>“I’m in.” Snart said as he span in his chair. He’d decided to help as soon as Sara explained but you had some snacks for accidentally succeeding and he wanted to know how you did it. It happened to often to be a fluke.<br/>“Alright. We’ll have to get in there, get the artifact and (Y/N) then get out.” Sara explained and Snart nodded.<br/>“Let’s go before our little friend gets herself arrested at the wrong time, I like the kid but not enough to break her out of jail.”<br/>“Nice to know where you stand.” Jax said sarcastically.<br/>“You have to have your limits.” Snart retorted as he and Sara left.</p><p>****************</p><p>“(Y/N)?”<br/>“Snart?”<br/>“What’re you doing here?” You asked, confused as to how you hadn’t noticed Snart appearing in the building.<br/>“Well we’re here to help you. Sara took out the guards.”</p><p>He strolled over to you and looked at what you were doing. With a tut he put the panel back on the wires you were trying to figure out. “That’s a decoy. This.” He paused as he immediately found another panel. “Is the real thing.”<br/>He crouched down, setting some tools he fished out of his jacket pocket on the floor, and started fiddling with the wires, pausing when you crouched down to look over his shoulder, getting closer so you could see. When he glared at you, you backed up a little. But only until he stopped looking at you.<br/>“How’d you know it was that one?” You asked and he sighed.<br/>“Because I do.”<br/>“How do you know undoing that will do anything.” You asked. He paused and let out a long sigh before slowly looking back at you. “Because you do.”</p><p>He was quiet for a moment before moving so you could see what he was doing better. “This model is supposed to have a decoy system. The part you were going over, would have set off an alarm. This will disengaged the cover on the top and we should be able to take the item.”<br/>You watched his for a moment before taking one of the tools and tried to copy what he’d done. “Is this really the time to teach her how to steal?” Sara asked as she joined the two of you.<br/>“No better time to learn than on the job. You go wrong you get caught. Besides I’m here when it goes wrong so you don’t need to…” Snart stopped talking and looked shocked. Sara’s eyebrows raised as she smirked with amusement. As he’d been speaking you managed to open the top of the second storage box and grabbed the item in it. “Worry if things go wrong.”<br/>“Should I do that one? I did it faster than you.” You asked Snart who immediately recovered and returned to fiddling with his storage box.<br/>“There’s another one back there, maybe that will be just as easy?” Sara asked as she gestured towards a second box. <br/>“Kid has a steep learning curve. Unnerving.”<br/>“Yeah, well we need to hurry up because there will be a second team of guards in three minutes and we need that artifact. Also we’ll have to explain to Rip why we’ve taught (Y/N) how to become a thief.” Sara pointed out. The case opened and Snart snatched at the item, pocketing it along with his tools.</p><p>“It’s a life skill.” He offered as an excuse, Sara laughed and nodded. They both shared a proud look when you jogged back with armfuls of ancient artifacts and held out the tool for Snart to take. “Keep it kid, Looks like you found your calling.”<br/>“Rip said all of these were missing from those time people’s vaults so I figured we could take them back to him and it’d make up for the bar fight?” You asked Sara who took some of the items from you. They followed you out of the building, narrowly missing the Guards who set off the alarm as the three off you found Mick waiting in a van outside.<br/>“At least your lack of morals hasn’t rubbed off on her.” Sara quipped as you decided to sit up front with Mick.<br/>“Here! There was a crystal lighter laying around on a desk, I thought you’d like it. You didn’t get to come in and help.” You said to Mick who accepted the large lighter. He looked at it with an uncomfortable expression before grunting gratefully. You grinned and glanced at Sara, giving her a thumbs up before clipping yourself in.<br/>“We’ll make a delinquent out of her yet.” Snart said sarcastically as he smiled at her. She shook her head and smiled as Mick drove back to the Wave Rider.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d been hiding out in the cargo hold. It had taken you so long to convince Rip and Sara to let you take the lead. The plan you’d made worked. Until Jax was shot out of the sky and Firestorm crash landed. Ray had been crushed while shrunk down and Gidion was painfully regenerating the broken arm and leg he’d gotten.</p><p>“What’s she doing here?” Mick grunted at Snart who took a seat in the doorway.<br/>“Leave it Mick.” Snart ordered. He glanced at you. You’d managed to curl yourself up to be small enough to balance on a piile of the boxes that usually littered the room. It looked as if you’d cried then run out of tears and were now stuck in an unhappy limbo. Mick’s loud appearance didn’t even seem to phase you.<br/>“I shouldn’t be here.” You said in a quiet voice. Mick froze, looking guiltily at Leonard then back at you.<br/>“I didn’t mean it like that. For your first time in charge it was… alright. Better than Snart’s first heist.” Mick said as an attempt to comfort or back track.<br/>“Watch it Mick!” Leonard didn’t sound irritable and he looked into the room with a fond smile on his face.<br/>“What happened?” You asked Mick curiously. With a glance at Snart, Mick nodded. There didn’t seem to be an objection to answering your question.<br/>“Snart didn’t know what he was doing. The only thing we got out of robbing the store was a melted doll that Lisa wanted and a pocket full of loose M&amp;Ms.”<br/>You laughed, a small nervous giggle that exploded into hysterics. Mick continued to fill you in on more details until Leonard had to intervene lest you choke on your laughter as you gasped for air and found tears trickling down your cheeks.</p><p>“That seems so impossible.” You gasped as you wiped your face on your hands. “Snart always knows what he’s doing.”<br/>“Snart never knows what he’s doing.” Mick said quickly. Leonard, who had taken a new seat on the pile of boxes beside you, shot him a look. “That’s why you gotta look up what you’re doing, know all the ins and outs. It’ll still go wrong though.”<br/>“I’m not smart enough to pull off a heist. Or make a stupid plan for a team.” You were curling up again and Leonard went to say something when Mick beat him to it.<br/>“You got the brains and talent to go as far as you want and when you do I’ll be right there to borrow money.” He assured you.<br/>“And I’ll be right there to make sure Mick pays you back.” Leonard added.<br/>“Nice save Snart.”<br/>“Anytime Mick. Your plan was good kid. You just need some practise.” Leonard smiled when you looked up at him and nodded. Sara appeared in the doorway of the cargo bay, asking if she and Rip could speak with you.<br/>“I doubt I’ll be getting any practise.” You muttered and hopped down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snart didn’t look pleased that Mick didn’t agree with him. He stomped off leaving you alone with Mick. “I should go talk to him.” Micka said after a few awkward moments. You went to say something only to find Jax’s hand on your arm.</p><p>“Isn’t it best to stay out of it when it comes to Mick and Snart? Jax tried to give me advice. He knew you wouldn’t listen but he hoped you would.<br/>“You know you don’t have to feel bad about not wanting to do what Snart does all the time.” You commented. Mick grunted as he glared at the two of you. You felt Jax flinch back and you realize you’d done the same. “I just mean. You don’t have to do everything and tell him everything he wants to hear… isn’t there anything that he doesn’t know?”<br/>“We’re partners.”<br/>“So are we now. But I’m not going to tell you where I keep my loot.”</p><p>Jax decided that the look on Mick’s face was enough reason to leave. You let him tug your arm as the two of you headed for the door. “He doesn’t know that I cry sometimes because…I’m not sure there’s a cat heaven.” Mick grunted. You and Jax froze staring at Mick for a moment.<br/>“Well. Yeah. See what I mean.” You said unsure how to respond. He grunted and nodded, patting you on the head as he left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a huff you turned away and left the Waverider. Of course Rip would decide to bench you yet again. You didn’t know why he brought you on board if all he was going to do was bench you. </p><p>Stomping away from the ship you headed into some woods the Waverider had landed near. Stomping around until you were less angry took you most of the afternoon. It was getting dark when you decided to head back. By the time you realised you were lost it was too dark to walk without stumbling over twisting tree roots. It was at this point that you realized that the trees were tall enough to block out the sky.<br/>Stumbling again you walked past a large lump which grunted. You froze and turned to face it. When a bright orange, red glow blared through the woods you realised it was Mick and his gun.<br/>“You hear to tell me I’ve failed the team by stepping off the ship?” You said sharply.<br/>“No, but maybe you should let Rip decide when you go in. We mess up a lot. We’ve lost people and I’m sure the team just…”<br/>“Just think I'm incompitent. Are you really trying to get me on the moral highroad or whatever?”<br/>“I have never taken the high road. But I tell other people to ‘cause then there’s more room for me on the low road.” He fiddled with a torch he’d had the entire time and turned it on, causing you to flinch back as it blinded you for a moment. “The crew has been looking for you, we should get back.”<br/>“You decided to look for me by sitting in the dark?”<br/>“Gidion said you were heading this way. Thought I’d get there first and let you cool off. It’s what an old friend of mine would do with me, found it worked.”<br/>“Yeah well, I’m still mad and I might push Rip off the ship, your friend can’t be that smart.”<br/>He grunted, pointed the torch the opposite way you came. He started walking without another word. Deciding to follow him rather than be stranded you trudged along behind him, realising you were less annoyed than you thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonard stared over your shoulder at Mick as you hugged him. Snart kept his arms by his side until you let him go. At which point you hugged Mick who sighed. “We did such a great job guys!” When you pulled away from Mick you grinned brightly.</p><p>They watched you hug Ray who was happy to accept the affection. He hugged you so tightly it lifted you off the floor, then followed you out of the room so you could find other people to spread happiness and joy.<br/>“I think I want to swap Scarlet out as my nemesis and make it (Y/N). No one should be this happy.” Snart muttered to Mick.<br/>“I was gonna say I should make her my top enemy, she gets excited and hugs me, it's like owning a puppy.”<br/>“You guys consider me your enemy? You’re some of my best friends.” They both jumped and turned to see you’d been standing behind them looking a little heart broken.<br/>“Do we lie?” Snart asked Mick, not looking at you as he tilted his head back. Mick grunted to Snart dramatically swung to look at you. “No, (Y/N)! We think of you as a friend. Of course you are a dear friend.”</p><p>You frowned at him for a moment, an innocently assessing glare, the least threatening look Snart had ever been challenged with. “Oh! Good. I got you these… I didn’t know what you liked besides diamonds and money. Gideon says we can’t print money.”<br/>You rushed off again, reappearing next to Mick who almost jumped. In your hands were two bottles of what looked like whiskey. Mick took them from you and you were off again.<br/>“You threw out a compliment and she retrieved whiskey. I like the puppy nemesis Snart, speedster just gets me locked up.” Mick said as he handed one of the bottles to his partner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Prompt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You froze as the ship lifted up into the air. As you attend your pockets you grimace. “What’s wrong?” Ray asked as you started to bounce on the balls of your feet and make a nervous noise that was not unlike the old internet dial up tone.</p><p>“I robbed someone!” You hissed.<br/>“Good for you!” Mick said and raised his beer as if in triumph.<br/>“We have to go back! I didn’t pay for it.” You exclaimed.<br/>“Oh no. No turning back now. We barely got out of that one.” Sara said as she hopped out of the captain's chair and let Gidion take control.<br/>“But I robbed them!” You said with defeat.<br/>“Accidently. It’s not like you meant to do it and we don’t think any less of you for it.” Charlie said cheerfully as she leant on the control panel and watched you stare at the small object in your hands.<br/>“Also you now own the only… whatever the heck that thing is. Because we fixed time and the stall doesn’t exist any more.” Nate tried to add on but you still looked rather forlorn.<br/>"You're too good for this world." Mick said as he got to his feet.<br/>“I am?” You asked nervously and Mick pointed down the corridor. “What the hell was that?” You all turned to look, except for Sara who had watched Mick gently pick the object from your hands and put it in his pocket, so lightly, that you hadn’t even noticed it had gone. When you looked back you gasped and Mick raised his eyebrows. “Huh. Must have been nothing. But urm. I guess the time thingy took back your whatever.”<br/>“Oh! It did!” You said cheerfully. <br/>“There. It sorted itself out!” Ray said as you joined him and Nate in their attempt to scavenge the kitchen. Charlie insisted on finding Zari before the group ate. She wanted to introduce her to cronuts.<br/>“Nice sleight of hand there.” Sara muttered to Mick who scoffed and sipped from his beer.<br/>“Don’t know what you mean.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>